eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
EastEnders in 1989
Events and Frank Butcher tie the knot and celebrate with a classic East End celebration.]] *3rd January - Kathy Beale frames James Willmott-Brown after arranging to meet up with him to accept his offer of the money he promised to provide for her. She brings the police as Willmott-Brown has broken his bail by going near Kathy and he's arrested. *19th January - Following the trust slowly deteriorating from their marriage over the months after the rape, Kathy tells Pete that she's leaving him. *26th January - Matthew Jackson and Carmel Roberts get married and at the last minute the pair decides to depart for their honeymoon earlier than planned. *2nd February - Pete is heartbroken since Kathy left him and finds comfort in alcohol leading him to do stupid things one most notably being when he steals Mehmet Osman's car and crashes. *9th February - Donna Ludlow tells the residents that her adoptive parents have died in a car crash. The community takes pity in her and gather money for her to help her get by only for her adoptive mother to turn up in the Queen Vic. *23rd February - After turning his back on The Firm and escaping Dickens Hill, Den is forced to go on the run by both the police and The Firm. When arranging to meet the mother of his child Michelle Fowler at the canal, he is caught by The Firm and shot. *16th March - Sue Osman wants revenge on her husband Ali after being informed that he had an affair with Donna by the woman herself. In a plea to hurt Ali as he hurt her she kisses his brother Mehmet in front of him leading to Ali and Mehmet having a brawl. *21st March - Mehmet's wife Guizin is informed of the news and viciously attacks Mehmet in the street before throwing their wedding ring aside and vowing their marriage is over. *23rd March - News reaches Michelle and Sharon Watts that Den is dead, leaving Michelle heartbroken and Sharon's suspicions to arise following Michelle's reaction. *4th April - Following a girls night in at their flat, Michelle drops the bombshell that Vicki is Den's daughter leading Sharon to desert her and the flat. *6th April - Michelle and Pauline are in mid-drift conversation about Vicki's parentage when Arthur hears that Den is Vicki's father leaving him furious. *13th April - Finally coming to terms that there is no future for her and Kathy and not seeing a light at the end of the tunnel, Donna commits suicide by overdosing on heroin. *18th April - Donna's funeral takes place and her funeral isn't a popular place for the residents with hardly anybody turning up but Dot Cotton vows to keep her memory. *27th April - The day has come for the final verdict of Willmott-Brown's fate as the trial takes place. *2nd May - It was a heady day in court but Kathy finally got her justice as James Willmott-Brown was sentenced to three years imprisonment. *9th May - Matthew Jackson violently attacks Carmel. *11th May - Cindy Williams sleeps with Simon Wicks whilst in a relationship with Ian Beale. *18th May - The destruction Sue's life has sent her down a spiralling road of madness, she tries to dig up her dead sons grave Hassan Osman thinking he's still her alive and when her backs turned, Ali kidnaps Little Ali from her. *23rd May - The kidnapping of Little Ali sends Sue over the edge and she is sectioned. *1st June - Arthur Fowler appears on the Cat and Mouse Quiz show. *22nd June - The wedding ceremony of Pat Wicks and Frank Butcher takes place and the residents hold a surprise East End street party for the couple. *27th June - A woman named Joan falls into the company of Dot only for Dot to find out that she is Charlie's other wife - that she never knew about. *13th July - Junior witnesses Matthew attacking Carmel and in an act of instinct and fear stabs him leading to Matthew being rushed to the hospital. *25th July - Cindy tells Ian that she is pregnant. *27th July - Frank's youngest Janine goes missing but is later found. *21st September - Ricky Butcher takes Marie from the hairdressers out on a joyride in order to impress her, he runs Pauline over knocking her unconscious. *26th September - Pauline is very shaken after the accident but returns home after being rushed to the hospital. *3rd October - Cindy tells Simon that he is the father of her unborn baby. *10th October - Ali has lost everything his wife, his business and most of all his wealth and after trashing his flat departs Walford. *12th October - Ian and Cindy get married in a registry office. *26th December - Cindy gives birth to a boy, Steven. See also *1989 External links *1989 at Wikipedia Category:1989